


Face For A Smile

by Angelmarya24



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Lucas Baker - Fandom
Genre: Almost Sex, Comforting Masturbation, Dicks, F/M, drunk lucas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 12:26:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelmarya24/pseuds/Angelmarya24
Summary: Lucas is getting sad with life under Evie's control, so naturally what he needs to feel better is sex, right? He might get his wish when a pretty little thing comes wandering onto the Baker property, but will she let him have his way with her?





	Face For A Smile

"C'mon Evie, can't we stop now?"  
"No! You're not pretty enough yet. Girls won't like you if you don't let me finish."   
And so Lucas surrendered and allowed the demon child to slather more makeup on every inch and crevice of his face. He prayed to, well anything since he didn’t actually believe there was something out there listening to him, that another member of the family wouldn't walk into the room and see him like this. Especially Jack. He'd never hear the end of it if his father even caught a single glimpse of the makeover Lucas was being given.  
Finally, although silently fearing it would never end, he found himself calming down and relaxing himself into the sinking couch. He still listened for footsteps in the dining room from his seat in the tv room but none came.  
"See Lucas? Everything's fine." Eveline soothed him, the way she always did to remind him that he was completely her's. "Nothing to worry about at all and you look so pretty!"  
"Can I see it?"  
"No."  
"Okay."   
While she was spreading some kind of liquid on his cheek that somewhat matched his skin tone, like hell if he knew what it was, Lucas let his eyelids fall and lead him into a light sleep. As he drifted off, he could still feel Zoe's old makeup brushes, which Evie had long since confiscated for her own use, be swished across his face at what seemed to him to be random. Lucas began to wonder if this was what a massage felt like; if it was, he might've considered getting one. Of course, he'd never let anyone know about it. He might be a swamp boy from the south, but that was no reason to not want to pamper himself once in a while.   
"Okay, you're ready!" Eveline cheered suddenly, some amount of minutes later. Half asleep, Lucas bounced off the back of the couch to attention; realizing her outburst wasn't anger towards him, he slouched in his seat with an expression of awkward regret.  
"Great, can I see?" He was terrified to see what the damage would be.  
"You'll have to find yourself a mirror, I don't have one." She told him and began to pack up all the various tubes, bottles and brushes into the ratty black bag sitting on the floor beside her. "Do you know where Daddy is?"  
"No idea."  
"No problem, he'll come soon enough." She said mischievously and went to sit on the other couch with the bag clenched in her hands. Nervously, Lucas darted out of the room with his tail between his legs and hoping that he could manage to avoid detection all the way to his hideout in the barn. He found himself praying once again yet he still took off at a run to better his chances.  
In the safety of his minuscule office, Lucas sat on his computer chair licking the wounds placed on his manliness. The fact that a little girl had done his face up was unbearable, yet there was nothing he could do. Not unless he had a wish to get a machete to the chest, and that was only if Eveline was feeling generous.  
Lucas had always hated feeling any kind of down, so he often brought himself around by doing some of his favourite activities. He twirled the chair in circles as he thought to himself about what he'd like to do. This was actually pointless because Lucas knew exactly what he wanted; he started thinking up a plan to pursue it, but he decided to initiate it himself.  
In what seemed to be one naturally swift movement, his pants zipper was down and his cock was in hand. Lucas set to work on himself while fighting back moans and making a mess all over his desk and floor; images of former lovers, and their naked bodies, raced through his mind, bringing him closer to reaching a climax.  
Five minutes later and he was already feeling better.  
With his new burst of contentment, Lucas felt like he could take on the world, but the desire to fuck hadn’t left yet. Besides maybe murdering a poor helpless soul, sex was Lucas’ one basic need in life; the only problem was that his role in Eveline’s happy little family kept him from fulfilling his needs. He couldn’t leave the property without her bio-weapon senses tingling and having to send Daddy Jack out after him which, as much as Lucas assumed his father would understand an itching for sex, never ended well for the son.   
Although he wasn’t altogether sure what he was gonna do to make himself feel better, Lucas left the barn to wander around the plantation to find something to do. The thought of trekking down into the processing area to scavenge for any girls who might’ve fallen victim to one of the Baker’s trap to claim them as his own was extremely appealing to Lucas; dead or alive, he didn’t really care at that exact moment.   
“Mmmm, let’s see what we can find.” He moaned out loud to an empty audience.

Tiffanee kicked at the tires of her father’s old chevy truck and screamed out curses to the trees.   
“You old damn piece of shit!” She hollered, which didn’t make her feel any better about the situation. She was still miles away from home and her phone was long since dead due to talking to her boyfriend, Matt, for several hours. He had invited her to his family’s cottage up in Maine for the weekend, but was nervous to let her drive home by herself, mostly due to having shit-all faith in her. Therefore, the obvious and only logical answer would be to stay on the phone with Tiffanee until she made it home, because there was no way her phone would ever die and her truck would break down and she’d have no means of getting ahold of someone to come get her. Obviously. But she would never think to blame him, the six-foot-six, blessed with a six-pack boy would only ever do what’s best for her, and that included running her life.  
The teenage drop-dead-gorgeous-should’ve-been-a-model girl started scanning her surroundings; she found her only hope to be a dirt path branching off the left side of the road. Deadened trees lined either side of this road which created a scene that should’ve been in the Cabin in the Woods movie.  
“Fuckin’ horror film, right here.” She cussed, but figured there was no other possible option than to see what the path led to. Hopefully, there would be a house with nice people willing to help her.  
Her feet started at a crawl down the path which, if you forgot about the daunting trees, was almost pleasant and peaceful. Tiffanee was enjoying the silence so much that she decided against putting her headphones in and listening to music, which was unheard for her; music was her one joy in life, besides Matt of course, and lived each day believing that she couldn’t survive without it. The exhausting heat was the only part of her walk that started to get to Tiffanee; sweat rolled down the side of her face, grossing her out at the same time that she appreciated how it kept her somewhat cool.  
Almost ten minutes into the walk and not seeing anything but identical looking trees, Tiffanee was beginning to think that it would never end. Eventually, she came across a piece of cardboard telling her to “ACCEPT HER GIFT, BITCH”; the dripping red paint on the surface and the crude message was enough to convince her that whatever gift she should accept wouldn’t be worth it. She tried to push it out of her mind as she continued on to a turn in the path, following it up to a set of giant rusted gates with chains hanging limply from the right side. Tiffanee looked up to the sky and was about to scream out a ‘why me?’ when she caught sight of a mansion on the other side of the metal barrier.  
“Leave now Tiff.” She begged herself, but she was never the type to listen to reason. What if there was someone in that house that could help her? The gates were heavy to move but she managed to budge them enough to slip her small frame through to the other side. There was a faint path leading up to the front door of the building; she found that the door was open but something on the other side was stopping it from being open all the way.   
“Damn it!” She cussed. “Must be another way in.”  
Deciding that that was a good idea, the girl sneaked around the massive building until she came across an opened garage door.   
“This looks promising.” She said and wandered in. The scent of burnt metal and burning rubber hit her hard, forcing her to cover her mouth and nose. Upon further investigation she found that the only exit from the room was a half-open door that was raised from the floor that was basically a crimped sheet of metal. Ducking down low, so low that it caused a tearing sound to come from the crotch of her pants, she shimmied herself to the other side of the sheet. She first checked to examine the damage to pants, which wasn’t catastrophic, and then continued on up the set of stairs before her. At the top there was a sign informing her that she had been in the garage, if it hadn’t been clear enough before, and she thought it was a cute addition to the rest of the decrepit horror-themed mansion.  
“Well that’s at least one thing that’s nice.”  
“Ya think so? Personally, I’ve always thought that sign was shit.” A voice drawled to her right. Tiffanee turned at a turtle’s pace and had to force down a scream.  
In front of her was a lanky boy, maybe a couple years older than her, in a bloodstained navy hoodie and pants that she might’ve guessed were brown solely from being stained by dirt. Nothing about him screamed out about a love of hygiene, instead it seemed as though he hadn’t taken a shower or slept in months.  
“Um, hi.” Tiffanee tried, attempting to sound brave. “Could you help me?

"Hey beautiful." Lucas snorted, ignoring her question. The girl looked at him with venom in her eyes. He took a moment to take in all of her features: a nice toned ass, legs that couldn’t be any less than goddess smooth, and probably the biggest pair of tits he’d ever laid eyes on. Following his stare to them, the girl crossed her arms across her chest in a failed attempt to make them seem smaller.  
"Fuck off, Creep clown." She retorted. Lucas suddenly remembered the coating of makeup Eveline painted on him and tried desperately to hide his panic; thank God the makeup at least covered how badly his face was turning red. But didn’t he clean it all off? Some of it must have stained his face. Then he remembered he had forgot completely to take it off. Shit. Forcing himself to hide his unease, Lucas stifled a confident laugh.  
"Aw, c'mon now! I don't even know yer name, an’ anyways I thought ya needed some help! You can't brush me off just like that."  
"Watch me."  
Middle finger flashed to the world, aimed at him, she turned on her heel and walked out back down the stairs. Lucas was stunned by her fearlessness. Nobody, especially not some random trespassing girl, had ever shown him such lack of caring- or fear of dying-and lived to tell about it. It kinda turned him on, if he had to be honest.  
Feeling unavoidable warmth generating from his crotch, Lucas took off in chase of her. It had been a few weeks since the last time he'd fucked a girl, or a guy for that matter, although that was just the once and he didn't have any desire to do it again(as enjoyable as it was), and Lucas was rapidly getting tired of having to relieve himself by his own hand night after night. No, he wouldn't let this opportunity slide by.  
He was getting her in his bed tonight.  
“Not so fast, Sweet Cheeks!” He called after her when he saw that she had successfully made her way out of the garage. Lucas decided on the spot that he’d have to get a little rough with her; picking up speed, he charged relentlessly after the blonde babe and grabbed a fist full of hair when he reached her, yanking her backwards so that she went down to the ground. Hard.  
“Fuck! You dumb hick!”  
“Now, now, that ain’t a nice thing to say.”  
“You piece of- UGH.” It seemed like she found it painful to get up. It made Lucas’ dick become even harder.  
“Want some help there?”  
“What? Get your filthy hands off of me.” The girl cried as picked her up, bridal style, and began carrying her back into the house. As much as she struggled, his unexpected strength held on tight to her; even a well aimed elbow to the face didn’t sway him in the slightest. Once back up where they had first met, Lucas released her to her feet and proceeded to block the entryway so she couldn’t run back down and get away from him again. Immediately, she darted down the hallway to the left and turned the corner. He sighed with a growing frustration and followed after her.  
“Ain’t anywhere to run, Honey Boo Boo.” He taunted, hoping she might actually stop and give up the fight.  
“Fuck off!”  
Spontaneously, Lucas couldn’t take it anymore.  
“C'mon! Can't you see this?" He cried, now resorting to begging like a hungry puppy. He gestured down to the growing bulge in his pants. "I really fuckin' need y’all to help me here."   
"Are we a little desperate?"   
"So what if I am? Had this ache for weeks now! Most action I've got is listening to ma Mama and Dad go at it, fer fuck's sake!"   
"Okay, now that's disgusting."  
"Yeah, it is!" He snapped sarcastically.  
"I almost feel bad for you."  
"Like how bad?"  
"Not enough to get in bed with you."  
Lucas looked down at the floor in a mix of frustration and despair.   
“I’ve got a boyfriend, you know.” She informed, not entirely expecting him to care.  
“That ain’t a problem, I wouldn’t tell him.”  
“That’s not how that works.”  
Then the sound of boot stomps filled the hallway. As they got louder, finally Lucas’ father, Jack, appeared from around the corner with a metal shovel in hand.  
“Weeelllll looky here!” He howled. “Managed to catch one, didja Lucas?”  
“Dad, no, this isn’t-“   
“You’re a pretty one.” The older man snarled before advancing on the young girl. With a yelp, she tried to make for behind Lucas but wasn’t as fast as Jack. The shovel came and connected with the back of her head, knocking her out cold. She landed between them in a heap on the floor.  
“Well isn’t this cute? You found yerself a little toy, even though you know damn well that Evie don’t keep ya around fer that.”  
“That’s a goddamn lie and you know it!”  
“Go ask her then!”   
“Maybe I will! And then I’ll slip in something ‘bout that whore ya used t’keep in the basement!”  
“I’d like t’see you try. Ah’ll break yer fucking neck before you even take a single step! Oh and by the way, you might wanna keep yer voice down when yer letting out your deep dark secret.”  
“Wha? What in the blue hell are you talkin’ about?”  
“You got off on listening to yer Mama and I?" Jack asked followed by a maniacal laugh, then added, "Oh , and nice makeup, Princess."  
"N-no!" Lucas stuttered nervously and took off sprinting past his father towards the main hall.  
"Sick fuck." The old man mumbled to himself and, nonchalantly stepping over the body that he would deal with later, continued on his path to the tv room to see what his little girl wanted him for. 

Lucas scurried back to his hideout to rid his face of the makeup completely and tried to gather up any ounce of manliness that he still felt dwelling within him in an attempt to make himself feel better.  
It didn’t work.  
“I hate my life.” He grumbled to the mirror while dragging a crusty stained cloth across his cheek. A sharp jabbing feeling resonated from the back of his neck and he immediately realized his mistake of insulting Eveline’s handiwork when she was most likely spying on him with her little voodoo powers. Lucas mumbled a quick “sorry Evie” and continued to clear off the last bit of covered skin on his face. Once cleaned, the shamed man stumbled his way through the family’s old barn to the office he had long since built for himself on the far end of the building. Those four walls were like an oasis for the tired Lucas, mostly because it kept him safe from the snooping eyes of his parents Jack and Marguerite and not to mention his sister Zoe who was always sneaking around the place and watching what he was doing from the shadows. He sometimes found himself wondering why exactly he put up with it all instead of simply taking off and freeing himself, but then it always comes back to him that he wouldn’t make it very far. Maybe it was Eveline’s voice in his head telling him that.  
Once he decided he had removed the most he could of the makeup, Lucas threw the cloth to the dusty ground and started the short journey back to his office to see if there was any entertainment to be found on the camera feeds he had long ago set up around the plantation. Assuming his usual slouch, he strolled through the heavily painted hallways of the barn with a returning feeling of a king in his castle; for a moment his frustrations were forgotten and instead replaced with a pride for the playhouse he had made for himself with all its traps and, of course, the party puzzle room. And his father said Lucas would never be able to accomplish anything.  
“I’d like to see you rethinking that, Pa. Maybe with a turret to the face.” Lucas snickered to the silence of the barn, which was often a comfort for him in these weird times. He made an effort not to think of the mould infestation and the takeover of his family while in the confines of the barn, almost thinking of it as another world away, although it rarely lasted for more than a few minutes before Evie came strutting in and begging for Lucas to play or kill someone for her. Those kills were nowhere close to the same amount of fun he felt when it was a victim of his own choosing, but sometimes you can’t be picky when it comes to murder, Lucas had long since learned.   
Sooner than he originally imagined, Lucas reached his office, slamming the door behind him with his foot. He went to the painfully uncomfortable computer chair in front of a dozen monitors and plopped himself down, wasting no time in unzipping his pants to once again become the master of his own happiness. With dick in hand, he flipped through the various camera feeds with a hope at finding joy in either of the activities. At that moment the masturbating was winning.  
Lucas continued through the feeds, sometimes passing over the same ones multiple times, and was becoming increasingly bored with the lack of, well, anything happening. He was just about ready to turn all his attention to his dick (God knew it needed it) when something caught his eye. The screen was stopped on the scene just outside the barn; there was a clear view of either side of the trailer in the courtyard and it was what was leaving the trailer that interested him. He quickly grabbed an unopened bottle of cheap whiskey from underneath his desk and took a swig of it before returning to his snooping. From the typically closed door of his sister’s home came part of the reason that he was the only one touching his dick at that moment. Tiffanee stood at the bottom of the trailer’s steps with a mixed look of confusion, anger and worry, which filled Lucas with excited thoughts of opportunity. Did Jack forget about her lying there in the hallway and she woke up? The old man must be slipping in his ancient age! Maybe Lucas could see how his new emotional friend was doing.   
“Aw Darlin’, allow me to put that burdened mind at ease.” Lucas snickered as he returned little Lucas to its home and zipped his pants back up. He was hopping up from the seat when something else on the screen took him by surprise. Excited now, he took another large helping of the whiskey.  
“Well what do we ‘ave here?”   
Another swig.  
Tiffanee was on the move, and towards his barn! He didn’t even have to waste his time and energy on knocking her out or whatever he would have to do to get her into his office, she was coming to him! How considerate of her. Downing the rest of the bottle, Lucas stumbled his way to the door.   
“Ready or not, here Big Sexy comes!” He slurred and then laughed and then hiccupped. Despite his intoxication, Lucas hurried through the barn at a surprising pace like a child running to their favourite aisle at a toy store with the wonder in his eyes to match it. He somehow managed to navigate his way through the building without falling over or tumbling down the stairs right before the entrance.   
‘Just wait there.” He whispered with the intention of saying it loud enough for Tiffanee to hear but failing miserably. Lucas kept his hands on the wall as he went down the steps, slowly but with caution, hoping that it might stop him from falling on his face. Thankfully the wall was there for him, it always was when Lucas needed it most; which was pretty only when he had been drinking.  
Finally he made it to the door and had to catch himself on the doorframe so that he wouldn’t make his way to the cold and dirty floor. He pushed himself back up so that his posture was straightened, took a moment to check his pants and hoodie to make sure he was decent and once he was happy with his appearance he gave himself a nod of approval and swung the door open. Standing before him was, of course, Tiffanee with that same look of turmoil from before.  
“Well howdy there! What brings you to my humble abode?” Lucas cheered, throwing his arms out wide as if presenting the barn as something amazing.  
“That girl in the trailer helped me out with calling my boyfriend.” She told him, nodding her head back towards the RV behind her.  
“That’s nice?” Lucas answered with a sudden change to confusion; it took him a second for his clouded mind to realize she was talking about his sister Zoe. “Not that I’m not ecstatic to see you but, uh, what’s that have to do with me?”  
“He told me I was an idiot and it was my fault that my truck broke down, so you and I are gonna bang to get back at him.” There was a hint of disgust in her voice, as if she couldn’t believe what she had just said. Lucas’ eyes lit up like a Christmas tree in the middle of a rich town’s square.  
“Is that all it took? Goddamn girl, you’re in for a hootin’ of a time!”  
“Are you drunk?”  
“Nowhere near enough, Darlin’!” He exclaimed, then wrapped an arm around her shoulder and began pulling her into the barn. “C’mon Baby Doll, let’s go.”  
“Why do I feel like I’ll regret this?” She groaned and allowed herself to be led away. Vanessa trudged her way up the wooden stairs of questionable stability and cringed with each step of Lucas beside her. He added to the painful sound of squeaking steps with the humming of some song that she could’ve sworn sounded like one of the old Hank Williams song her grandfather used to always sing to her and her brother when they were kids. Lucas didn’t seem to be the type to spend his spare moments listening to old country, while most likely jacking off, but he did live in the south so it might’ve been possible.  
“I’m so looonneeesome I could cryyyy.” He started singing in a low scratchy voice as they reached the top of the stairs. Lucas went back to humming as he slid ahead of her and dart for the door on the opposite side of the room.  
“Sorry it’s not the nicest in here.” He said, sounding almost disappointed with himself. “I got plans to spice it up with lights and paint though! The she’ll be a sight to see!”  
“Sounds nice.” She said, trying to disguise the sarcasm in her voice and apparently succeeding at it; Lucas was smiling even brighter than before.  
“Glad you think so! Here’s hopin’ you’ll still be around to see it!” He exclaimed and left through the door without making sure she would follow; for some reason she felt obligated to go after him.  
“I’d rather not be here at all.” She sighed and left after him.  
As they progressed towards his office, it turned more and more into Tiffanee trying to keep Lucas on his feet while he kept shouting things like “That way, Beautiful!”, “The magic happens in there!”, and “We must hurry, this hard-on won’t help itself!”   
“I can’t believe I agreed to this.” She mumbled into her palm. Lucas now held her other hand in a firm grip as if she might try to pull away at any moment and he wanted to be ready.  
“Me either! Sometimes, Darlin’, we just gotta take what we’re given and run with it!”  
“Alright Mr. Deep, but do we actually have to run?”  
“Ah, sorry. I’m jus’ a little excited s’all.” He replied with disappointment drenching his words and proceeded to slow down his pace. Unfortunately, at the same time it allowed the stench of the barn to hit Vanessa hard.  
“What the fuck is that smell?” She gagged, covering her nose.  
“Could be anythin’.” He snickered and began swinging their linked hands back and forth, bringing her to be ahead of him.  
“This is how I die.” Vanessa whispered to herself through fits of coughing, once she had steadied herself somewhat. Behind her, Lucas smiled and did a jump, clicking his heels as he went.   
Vanessa trudged her When the beat up door to his office finally was in reach, they were barely in the door when Lucas swung her around by the arm and pushed her up against the wall. He held her there by her wrists with his left hand and tore at the thin fabric of her shirt with his right. In a second, he had the shirt and her bra on the floor across the room and his mouth sucking on her tit.  
“Holy shit, Lucas!” She cried out. “How the fuck-“ A moan from her own mouth interrupted what she was trying to say, even though Lucas wasn’t listening to begin with. He kept his lips suctioned to her satisfying nipple as he wrapped an arm around her waist and began guiding her to the musty couch across the room. For some reason that she couldn’t even fathom, Tiffanee didn’t try to fight him and was even somewhat enjoying what the southern sleaze-boy was doing to her. She realized how fast this was all happening, in contrast to Lucas who couldn’t even keep up with what his own body was doing.  
“Uh, Lucas?” Tiffanee voiced when the feeling of pleasure passed and the disgust and worry set back in.   
“Shhh it’s fiiine.” He answered quickly so he could get back to sucking on her. He pushed her butt down onto the couch cushions and freed his hands so he set to work on taking his pants off.  
“Oh God, I think I’m gonna be sick.” She gagged as his dick was flashed in her face.  
“Say hello to my not-so-little friend!” Lucas cackled. He started to drop down to sit on her lap when suddenly he froze, only inches away from actually being fully on her.  
“You hear that?” He asked, darting his eyes around the room.  
“Uh, hear what?”  
“That!” He whined and, to her joy, jumped up and darted for the door opposite of the one they entered from. “Now you just wait there a moment, Big Sexy will be right back!”  
“Big Sexy?” Tiffanee asked herself in a whisper, gagging at hearing her own voice saying it. She watched him stumble out the door, slamming it behind him and she sighed at her predicament. She could try to escape before Lucas returned but she had no doubts that Lucas’ father would be around somewhere and there was no way she’d be able to escape him. She was truly fucked.  
“She’s in there?” Came a southern male voice, that seemed older than Lucas, from outside of the room. It took her a moment but she realized the voice belonged to Jack, but she couldn’t hear the voice of whoever he seemed to be talking to. Her eyes began flitting around the room, looking for a possible hiding spot, even the shittiest one possible, but there was nothing. Then her gaze settled upon her bra and torn up shirt laying on the floor and was brought back to the fact that her boobs were out there for the world to see, or at least Jack if he came into the room; it made Tiffanee want to cry.  
“Shitshitshit.” Tiffanee cussed as she got to her feet and moved to beside the doorway so she could at least try using behind the door to hide when Jack inevitably kicked it open. Fear rising in her, she tried to calm down by convincing herself that she’d been smart to move behind the door.   
It turned out to be a terrible idea.  
“Alrighty, let’s see what’s behind door number one!” Jack cheered and Tiffanee heard the loud connect of the sole of his boot to the surface separating them. The latch of the door gave way upon impact and it swung open with so much force that the door handle met her gut and she doubled over only to have her head meet the door, leaving an imprint of her forehead in the wood.   
“Holy fuck!” She screamed before toppling to the ground with both arms clutching her stomach.   
“Well now, there ya are!” Jack said, clearly happy with himself. “What were you doin’ behind there? And why did you take your clothes off to do it? Not that I’m complaining, I would never say no to a lady wanted to show herself to me.”  
“Ffffuuu yyyy…” She stammered but was interrupted by his grimy boot covering her mouth.  
“Ah, much better. Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard, but more enjoyable way for me.” He smiled an evil grin at her, clearly excited with what he was planning to do to her.  
“Mmmmmpphh!” Tiffanee cried from under his foot which made Jack laugh even harder.  
“Fine, easy way it is then!” He cheered and pulled out a heavy knife that appeared to be impossibly sharp from his belt and twirled it with ease in his hand. Her eyes widened at the sight of the blade and she began squirming under his foot in panic. “Aw now, no need t’get upset, Little Girl. Let me take all those bad feelings away from you.”  
And he dropped the knife with a well aimed trajectory straight into her throat.

An hour later, Lucas stood there looking at the unmoving body, tilting his head from side to side with curiosity shining in his eyes. He wasn’t sure where she had gotten the knife but the bigger mystery for him was why she wanted to kill herself; hadn’t his dick made her happy? But wait, had he actually put it in her? He rubbed his temple as he tried to remember, but nothing was coming to him. Obviously it must have been amazing if he couldn’t remember it. Yes, that had to be it.  
Her hair was spread out dramatically around her head with a large lock of it covering her once lively eyes as if hiding any shame she had felt before her untimely demise. Lucas nudged the hair off her face with his foot but immediately regretted it upon seeing her terrified wide eyed gaze staring back at him. She had been so pretty, Lucas couldn’t believe she would have wanted to ruin that.  
“Ah, fuck.” He sighed before grabbing ahold of her lifeless hand and began dragging her towards the door that would lead to the swamp and an awaiting gator mouth. “I wasn’t that bad, was I?”


End file.
